


Just Trying To Stay Away

by Niimas



Category: Markilpier, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Neglect, Self-Insert, jacksepticeye-Freeform, little angst, markiplier-freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niimas/pseuds/Niimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jack's P.O.V to Not Strong Enough To Stay Away:</p><p>He know what he is doing could be wrong. But he can't stay away from the beautiful mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore, for god's sake the summary. This is the one you guy's asked for. Hopefully you like!

 

 

This video wasn't doing what he wanted it to, and it was beginning to become frustrating. Jack set his headphones down harder than he meant to, the clank echoing in the silent room.

"Dammit." He picked them up, checking them for damage. He'd finally got the green pair he wanted, and those things cost too much for him to be slamming them down like that.

Not a scratch on them, thankfully, not like the red pair he threw at the wall after a particularly difficult Happy Wheels episode. His fans never let him forget that incident, some joking that he’d done it to get the pair he'd been obsessing over now. He sat back, the chair squeaking slightly as he stared at the screen. He could hear it mocking him: _You'll never get me out on time, Jackaboy._

He shook his head; he was starting to think videos were talking to him. His grey sweater sleeves were falling down again and he pushed them back up. It was almost pants-off time! Maybe he should take her advice and take another break.

He passed a hand over his face, deeply considering it for a moment. His fingers itched to pick up the phone to distract himself, even if just for a moment. It was too quiet for the loudmouth; he wanted to hear his phone dinging. If only that it reminded him that he wasn't the only one left in the world.

But he knew if he got on Twitter or Tumblr, he'd come out with drier eyes and no progress done on the video. He'd already given his allotted time to answering comments. Otherwise he'd be there for hours too.

He stretched in his chair. Maybe he ought to get out of the room for a while; he still had three hours until this video was due. He couldn't really go anywhere as it was almost midnight, so everything within walking distance would be closed. He'd have to hitch a ride out to the city. Ugh, no way, fuck that.

So he got out of his chair, feeling his knees pop as he did, and winced. Why did he have to get old? It was annoying.

The latch to the door was loud in the quiet. His hallway was dark like it should be, though it was almost too dark. Jack lay his hand on the wall, a long-ingrained habit. He traced the wall on the left of the bathroom doorframe, the plaster rough on his fingertips. There should be a groove from his fingers by now; he was pretty sure that he put them in the same stop. He skipped over the frame, feeling for the start of the tiny ledge to the stairs. He'd started this when he moved in almost six years ago when he was too lazy and almost fell head first down his new stairs.

The stairs were easy enough to navigate; by now, he could probably do it with his eyes closed. With this darkness, he might as well have had them closed. A couple of steps from the bottom the lights from the living room started to blink at him, the router and the game system's power bars still flickering. If he was honest with himself that was probably a good percent of why his electric was so high.

The air conditioner was now humming, a soft buzz that helped calm his nerves. He always felt jumpy when it was too quiet, as if he had to fill it and chase away demons, even though he was sure his had retreated long ago. He wanted to turn on the radio, but as late as it was and how loud he liked it, he already annoyed his neighbors enough for the day.

The fridge was mostly empty, the light blinding him when it kicked on. He might have to replace it soon, since it took a few seconds to realize it was open. Then he saw it: the pizza from three days ago. Jack grinned. Who was he to be picky about pizza?

Popping open the Tupperware, he grabbed a roll of paper towels and a soda. He was pretty sure it still had fizz. He'd forgotten when he’d actually put it into the fridge. Turning, he kicked the fridge closed with his foot.

As he was walking away from the kitchen, he realized he might have come across a problem: How the hell was he going to get up the stairs without the lights?

He sighed. Fussing with the awkward items in his hands and with himself, he managed to flip the switch. Thankfully, the opposite switch was up the stairs, which he took a little faster than he probably should have. He elbowed the light switch off, the light from the room under the door enough to go by.

He smiled when he entered the room. He couldn't help the same smile that crossed his face every time. He really did this for a living. Still. He felt more comfortable in this room than his own bedroom. Placing the assortment of items on his desk, he grabbed a piece and shoved it in his mouth. Belatedly realizing that was his right hand, he wiped it off with a napkin. Settling back in his chair, he had to admit he felt a little better. He unpaused his music, setting the headphones back on his head.

The Pandora station blared in his ears and he started to bob his head to the music. He'd mixed the station a few weeks ago and was fully enjoying the music it was playing. He had added a few to his repeat list, a notepad off to the side on his other monitor, filled with random songs. The station paused a moment for the ads, and he typed a command into the video edits. When it finally did what he wanted it to do, he threw his hands in the air closing his fists and bringing them back down.

The music switched back on, and Jack wasn't quite listening to the lyrics until the singer moaned in his ear.

He paused for a moment, an incredulous look on his face. He'd heard moaning in a songs before, but for some reason this one caught his half attention. He paused the song, hating to listen to something interesting halfway. He sat there for a moment, elbows on the desk and head in his hand.

...Debating with himself. To Youtube or not to Youtube? It would be distracting, but he really wanted to know.

Damn his curiosity...

He typed the title of the song, shifting through until he found the lyric video. He pressed play, determined to continue working while listening.

The beat was nice as Jack added words to the video, wanting them to pop up in almost 3-D effect. The words were a little generic in the song, but part of it caught his attention, again.

Jack swallowed hard, trying to dislodge where his brain was going. It was stupid to be thinking of _her_ right now. It was really stupid. Really, really stupid. The words didn't even sound like something that would involve her. But he always had to be careful; if he let his thoughts just wander they always ended up in the same damn place.

His hand was subconsciously hovering over his phone and he had to drag it away when he snapped back to reality. He wanted to message her, but it had to be super early morning there. She wouldn't like a random message from him at this hour...

As the song continued, Jack leaned back in his chair again, lightly smacking his head against the headrest. He stared up at the white ceiling, tracing the cracks he already knew by heart.

Was it pathetic to be pining after someone else's woman? If it was, he was the king of it.

His best friend no less.

He _shouldn't_ be thinking about it.

It wouldn't be fair to either of them with what was going on...

He ran a hand over his face, sitting back up straight, leaning closer to the screen. He had to get this done. He had to.

He was trying not to dwell on the thoughts in his head, the entire spectrum of them. He finished two more minutes of video before his phone was in his hands and the message sent.

_"Ello! Are you up yet? Got a surprise for you!"_

He was going to tell them later on when they were both awake, but he apparently couldn't help himself...

  
He felt a little better, though he was pretty sure the message wasn't going to be answered for a while. He could focus a bit more of the edits, with only thirty minutes of video left.

 


	2. Author's Note

Hello! Sorry, there hasn't been updates for this story, been having hard times over here. I have some typed out but they haven't gone to the editor yet. As of next week, the 29th it's my birthday AND the day I have surgery. (Gallbladder removal, hence the hard times)

So just posting this to let you know I haven't forgotten, nor abandoned this story/site. Or the nine others floating in my head. They will be back soon, possibly if the pain meds don't kill my ablitity to think for a bit. (I will be out of work for five days)

Anyway! Thank you for reading and waiting if you have! 

HAVE A GOOD DAY!


End file.
